U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,102 teaches that generally, emulsions may be broken by adding demulsifiers to the pre-existing emulsions. The demulsifiers act with the surfactants (which induce emulsification and encapsulation) to cause an inversion and separation of the emulsion phase. It is stated that, unfortunately, adding demulsifiers to injected emulsions is impossible. When the fluids are not being pumped, mixing is limited to the interface. Pumping would require further displacement of the emulsion within the formation. Thus, stepwise injection of an emulsion and a demulsifier is not deemed feasible. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,102 is silent concerning simultaneous injection of an admixture of an emulsion and a demulsifier. However, the skilled person would be concerned that addition of a demulsifier to an emulsion may cause an inversion and separation of the emulsion phase before the emulsion can be injected down the wellbore. Also, the skilled person would anticipate that on-the-fly mixing of the emulsion and demulsifier may cause premature inversion of the emulsion phase in the well bore before the emulsion phase can enter the formation. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,102, in well treatment operations, several alternative schemes are used. In one system the emulsion surfactant is selected so that it will prefer to wet the surface of the formation rock. In this way, as the emulsion passes into the formation, the surfactant is removed from the emulsion in a sufficient amount to cause separation. In a second system, a mixture of surfactants is selected so that the emulsion will become unstable above a certain temperature. As the fluid temperature rises toward the formation temperature, the emulsion breaks. In a third system, the emulsion may be broken mechanically. The emulsion droplets break when they are squeezed into pores within the formation.